The invention relates to a lighting system comprising at least two light-emitting diodes, each of said light-emitting diodes emitting, in operation, visible light in a preselected wavelength range.
Lighting systems based on light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as a source of white light for general lighting applications.
A lighting system of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph is known. In recent years, apart from red light-emitting diodes based on GaP, also efficient, blue light-emitting diodes and green light-emitting diodes based on GaN have been developed. In order to produce white light, in principle, three LEDs are necessary as the primary light source, namely a blue, a green and a red LED.
It is a drawback of such lighting systems that a combination of three LEDs as the primary light source does not always lead to the desired color rendition, which can be attributed to the fact that LEDs with spectral maxima in the desired spectral regions which at the same time are sufficiently energy-efficient are not available or short.